


Holtz and Erin: Part 13

by pattytolan (smallestpark)



Series: Holtz and Erin [13]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/pattytolan
Summary: A few months have gone by. We learn what the Ghostbusters have been up to. Holtz and Erin’s relationship evolves. Patty, seeking closure, visits Kempf in prison.





	Holtz and Erin: Part 13

A few months have passed since Patty was kidnapped by Alison Kempf, and later rescued by the other Ghostbusters in Central Park. Life has been pretty calm for the four Ghostbusters during this time. Since Kempf, the ghost situation in Manhattan has gotten much better, so the four of them haven’t had much business. Patty has even returned to her job on the subway, working part-time there to make ends meet. Abby has gotten a position as a lecturer at NYU. She teaches Darwin’s Theory of Evolution, as well as Science History 101.

Holtz and Erin are still girlfriends, and happy together. During these past months, they have experienced a lot of firsts, the most significant of which was the first time Holtz met Erin’s parents. Erin hasn’t always gotten along with her parents. She had felt an enormous betrayal of trust when they hadn’t believed her stories about the old lady ghost who had haunted her when she was young. Erin hasn’t trusted them fully since. But she still loved them, and in all other respects, they had been good parents to her.

When Holtz and Erin had walked through the door to Erin’s parents’ house, Holtz had been greeted warmly. Erin’s parents had never known that Erin had an interest in women, and had been surprised, but not disappointed, when they had heard that she had met someone of the same gender. She had had boyfriends in college, her parents had said at dinner. Erin had explained this to her parents with the words, ”I’m bisexual. I like both men and women.”

”And you, Holtz?” her mother had inquired innocently, taking a bite of pork chop.

”I’m gay,” Holtz had said without hesitation, feeling that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

”Well, welcome to the family!” Erin’s father had said after a slightly awkward pause, and Erin’s mother had given Holtz a sincere pat on the shoulder with a smile on her face.

After dinner, Holtz had spent the night with Erin in her old bedroom. Erin had been a little scared to be back there because that room brought back memories of the ghost that haunted her there, but eventually she had been able to relax and the two of them had fallen asleep in Erin’s bed.

Alison Kempf was charged with kidnapping and attempted murder after the incident with Patty. The police had found all sorts of troubling things at Kempf’s apartment, including disturbing texts entitled ’Jillian’ and ’Strange Neighbor’, as well as photos of Holtz that had apparently been taken by Kempf herself. She had been obsessed with getting revenge, and it was only a coincidence that had led Patty to be captured instead of Holtz. But once Kempf had kidnapped Patty, she had plotted to murder her just to hurt Holtz and her friends.

 ---

Kempf is in prison in upstate New York. Patty has decided to visit her because she needs closure. As she walks into Kempf’s cell, she can’t help but feel scared even though Kempf is in shackles and can barely even move, let alone hurt her in any way. Kempf looks awful, her green hair frizzy and unkept, her face miserable and grey. Patty sits down opposite her.

Patty: ”Why did you do this? Maybe in your twisted mind, it made sense to try to hurt Holtz, but why me?”

Kempf: ”I knew I could get to Holtz through you.”

Patty: ”So you were prepared to kill me just because Holtz had refused to sit with you at lunch in high school? It doesn’t make much sense.”

Kempf sighs, and for a moment she looks human.

”It wasn’t just that. I’m in love with her,” Kempf says.

Patty: ”You have a weird way of showing it.”

Kempf: ”I’ve never been good at handling emotions. I’ve loved Holtz since I was 15 and first saw her face.”

Patty feels a little sorry for her, but says, ”But if you love her, why do you want to hurt her? That’s not how love is supposed to be.”

”She will never want me,” Kempf replies, and suddenly she gets an evil look across her wrinkled face.

Patty leaves feeling confused.


End file.
